<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crossing The Threshold by Sashataakheru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244683">Crossing The Threshold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru'>Sashataakheru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lord Greg and His Boys AU [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM contract, Being taken care of, Belonging, Chastity, Cock Rings, Collars, Community: seasonofkink, Consent Play, Contemplation, D/D/s, D/s, Daddy/boy - Freeform, Exclusivity, Found Family, Hard Limits, Inspection, Kneeling, Master/Servant, Multi, Mummy/boy, Nakedness, Obedience, Open Marriage, Ownership, Polyamorous Marriage, Power Exchange, Queer Families, Rituals, Service Kink, Slave Contract, Submission, Teasing, Threesome, Traditions, Waiting, blood bonding, chain harness, chosen family, collaring, fluid bonding, leather clans, negotiation, old guard leatherfolk, safe words</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a very intense week for Alex, as he, and Rachel, and Lord Greg, sit down to work out how Alex can serve two masters, and formalise that in writing. And now, Alex has been left alone to consent, or not, to the contract they've drawn up, and become an owned submissive for the very first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Greg Davies/Alex Horne/OFC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lord Greg and His Boys AU [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Season of Kink</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crossing The Threshold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt, 'consent play/negotiation' for Season of Kink Round 7. <a href="https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/85332.html">My card and fills are here.</a></p><p>Some pronouns capitalised bc Alex is A Dork sry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex was kneeling. Only, this time, he was kneeling alone, in a tiny Catholic chapel in the house at the back of Lord Greg's where he had been staying all week with his wife. Rachel was with Lord Greg, had been all day. He'd only seen them this morning, when Alex had been left here with a specific set of instructions and told to think and contemplate before making a decision. </p><p>It had been a few months since Lord Greg and his wife had collared him. A lot had happened since then, and while Alex still didn't feel entirely comfortable with a lot of kink play they'd tried, he at least had a better sense of what he liked and didn't like. God, the first time Lord Greg had made him serve naked, wearing nothing more than a chain harness, had been A Lot, really. Alex had known Lord Greg might ask that of him, but to have it actually happen, and to understand that his body was freely available for Lord Greg's use - which his master definitely took advantage of - was a little overwhelming, but also very much something Alex wanted to do. He liked being useful to Him, and he liked being used by Him too. </p><p>The play with his wife had been a little slower, if only because he only went home every second weekend, but with Sarah's help, they'd discovered a lot of new things together, and kneeling at Her feet had become one of his favourite places in the world, especially when she would stroke his hair and hold him close and tell him how much she adored him. Alex never knew that could feel so incredible. He also had specific jobs to do for Her too, at home, and a routine, so he always felt he was being useful for her too. </p><p>And now, they'd spent a week here together, playing with Lord Greg, and talking with Him about how to collar him and have him serve two masters. Lord Greg had outlined the protocols Alex would be trained in and required to use in His service, and how this would change his routine and work flow. They'd drafted a contract, and he was contemplating that draft today. It had taken a while for him to understand that he actually was required to have a say in this document, and that he shouldn't just put up with any clause that his masters wanted to throw at him. He had been asked to read through this document and note any changes or suggestions that he would like to make if he was still willing to consent to this arrangement, which he very definitely was. He knew he definitely wanted this now, and had a better understanding as to why. It didn't stop him feeling nervous about it though, because this was a Big Decision, and he was bad at making decisions like this. </p><p>He read through the contract again, line by line, thinking about each clause and rule for as long as it took to know whether he agreed or had a change he wanted to make. He had to tell himself off a few times for wanting to edit the wording, because grammar changes didn't count. The only changes they were interested in were any changes of substance to the rules he would be governed by once it was finalised. Alex had to be completely certain he could abide by these rules without trouble or without them getting in the way of his work. Because his paid job came first, and Lord Greg would not accept his work being compromised in Alex's desire to adhere to his masters' rules. But that was basically admin, and Alex was good at admin, so the only tweaks he did make were ones that he knew would stop him doing his job properly, once his practical, logical servant's brain kicked in. </p><p>Alex was nothing if not thorough, and this process took the rest of the afternoon. He only noticed that it was getting dark because one of the candles in the chapel extinguished itself, and he looked up to see the Blessed Virgin looking only half-lit up, and sort of menacing. In some ways, this was a strange place to contemplate a contract like this, but it was the only peaceful place in the house that really had a deep sense of serenity and calm in it, and he needed that. He'd been surprised it was here, but apparently the woman who took care of the apartment for Lord Greg kept the shrine maintained and used it regularly, which probably explained the scent of incense that had been in the air that Rachel had picked up instantly. Alex hadn't really known what that was. </p><p>Alex spent one more time looking over his notes and, deciding that he'd probably done enough for now, he stood up, taking a moment to stretch his knees and get used to standing again, and extinguished the other candle after offering the Lady a slight bow for taking up Her time, because he felt She deserved that much, even if he wasn't a believer. </p><p>He retreated to their bedroom on the first floor, seeing the outfit that Lord Greg had asked him to wear under his uniform if he agreed to finalise the negotiations. It was a chain harness, but a very specific one, one he hadn't worn before. This one would be tight in new ways, and it contained a cock ring and cage for him too. He set the contract down on the bed and went to shower, feeling like he should present himself as best he could.</p><p>He found himself standing under the water, wondering what it would be like to finally be owned, not just bound in marriage. To give himself over to them completely, to give up certain aspects of power and autonomy, and serve them as their boy. To be bound to his wife in a new way, one in which he was the submissive partner, bound to obey Her word, to defer to Her in every way, to kneel and submit and give himself over to Her. To serve Lord Greg as more than just a servant would. To be trusted with very intimate and personal care, to give his body wholly over to Him to use as He desires, to obey His word without question, to sit at His feet as required, and give Him the best service he is capable of giving Him. To wear the visible markers of his ownership, too, though these still had not been decided yet. Steel collars, cock cages, tattoos, rings, these had all been discussed, and Alex loved all of them as potential symbols of his submission. Given collars were given by the master, and belonged to the master, Alex felt the choice was not his to make, and would be happy with whatever compromise they agreed on. </p><p>He found himself sinking to his knees then, letting the water wash over his head. He felt like praying, even though he didn't really have anything to pray to. It was just a position he felt he should be in, kneeling, heels touching his arse, hands clasped in submissive prayer, head bowed. He might have then raised his hands, palms facing upwards, offering himself, as if he was presenting his wrists to be bound, accepting his masters' Dominance and ownership. </p><p>Something about being in that position helped cement the decision in his head. This was absolutely something he not just wanted, but felt he needed, that submission wasn't just a game, but something so intrinsic to his nature that needed an outlet. That giving himself to Lord Greg, and to his wife, as their submissive, was the only thing in the world that he wanted to do in that moment. It made his heart feel full and happy and safe. His masters would take care of him. He didn't have to do anything other than obey. Obey, and kneel, that's it. That's all his life would be now, and something about that felt so utterly calming to him. This is the peace he'd spent so long looking for without realising it, and now, he wanted it. Submission was what he wanted. </p><p>He stayed kneeling for a bit longer before he got to his feet and finished showering. He trimmed his beard, and some of his body hair, even though this hadn't been asked of him, because he wanted to make a good impression. Then he went out to dress.</p><p>If there was one thing he appreciated about Lord Greg's chain harnesses, it's that they were easy for him to put on himself without assistance. Rope harnesses were trickier, but he did know a couple that he could self-tie now. The chains always felt nicer to him though, and he took his time putting this new one on, making sure it was sitting properly. The cock cage was closer to a cover, but even having metal mesh tightly covering his cock, along with the cock ring, still felt very nice. The chains around his chest, legs, arms, and waist also felt very nice. There was just enough weight in them to feel them, but not enough to visibly show through his clothes. It did feel very good to wear his trousers over the cage with nothing else getting in the way of the fabric touching his skin. </p><p>He took a moment to fix his hair, make sure he smelled nice, brushed his teeth, and made sure his uniform was impeccable. When he was confident he was dressed as well as could be expected, he took the draft contract with his notes, and headed back down the road to Lord Greg's. </p><p>Alex had been asked to kneel at the door and knock three times if he consented to continuing the negotiations, and to stand and knock once if he declined. Not that he needed to think about it. He knew what he wanted, and he knelt in front of the door, fully visible for anyone to see, as he knocked three times and waited.</p>
<hr/><p>Greg heard the knocking, and Rachel might have squealed, peering out the office window to see Alex kneeling there. They'd had a lovely day together, with perhaps a little rope play and teasing, of course, as well as working out any bugs in the contract they wanted to change. Greg had been mostly sure Alex would agree to it, but he knew this wasn't a small thing to decide, and he wouldn't have been surprised if Alex had backed off, overwhelmed, when left to think about it on his own. But he might have gone over to the window too, just to see him too, and he smiled, excited at the prospect of a new boy. </p><p>"He's really there, isn't he?" Greg said.</p><p>"Yeah, he is. Honestly, I thought it might take him a bit longer to come to a decision, because he does overthink things a lot, but I'm glad he's here. Are you gonna let him in or should I?" Rachel said.</p><p>"I think we should both let him in, don't you?" Greg said.</p><p>"Oh, good idea," Rachel said.</p><p>They might have let Alex wait a bit longer as they tidied themselves up and changed themselves, having decided exactly how they were going to dress for this particular encounter. Greg did like to put on a show, and the little details mattered. This was a formal negotiation, and may very well end with a signed contract, so best put on his Dom clothes, since he had a feeling Alex might end up joining his leather clan too, and felt his leather gear was the only thing to wear.</p><p>Greg wasn't sure when he'd decided that Alex might indeed become family. Not every boy he trained needed it, of course, and that had always been fine, but there was something about Alex that just felt right, like there was a connection there that wasn't going away. Perhaps Sarah had been right, that he and Alex would be together for a long time. That had been on Greg's mind a lot over the past few months as he began easing Alex into kink play and Old Guard training. For someone with no prior kink experience, Alex had responded remarkably well, which was always a good sign in a potential new boy. </p><p>But of course, Alex wasn't just potentially joining Greg's leather clan. Greg was being invited into Rachel and Alex's poly family too. If Greg was going to be Alex's master, he would also become Alex's primary partner, and the significance of that was really just beginning to sink in. Of course he'd spent a few evenings with them over dinner, and adored them all so much, but the very idea someone else was choosing him to be family reminded him of when he'd first joined his leather clan, and the way that belonging really hit home for him. It was feeling that way with Alex as well. Not just being his master, but his <em>partner</em>, his <em>lover</em>... Not just being someone's play Dom, but becoming part of a long-term relationship... </p><p>Greg had never managed that sort of thing. Not on that sort of level, anyway. Not marriage. He and Sally were ... they just were. And he'd always been too busy with his boys and his clan and his work to really find the time to settle down. Not that he was settling <em>now</em>, of course, but well. He'd been accepted into a lot of families and clans over the years, too, but somehow, Rachel and Alex welcoming him into their family seemed a helluva lot more personal and meaningful. It's not that they were vanilla either, but perhaps... <em>normal</em> in a way he'd never really been. Or at least, they appeared normal. Sort of normal. Well. Not really normal, because Sarah was very obviously queer, and Rachel moved in similarly queer circles for her work, and they were openly poly, and well. Okay. Maybe not normal. Greg didn't know quite what they were, just that it was different. Perhaps it was simply that they weren't leatherfolk, which Greg had been surrounded by for most of his adult life. Perhaps that was it. </p><p>He took a brief moment to look at himself in the mirror, in his leathers, seeing all the clan pins on his vest. All the friends he'd made over the course of his life. It would feel weird not to have something for Rachel's family there, but that wasn't really their tradition, so he didn't feel the need to mention it. He caught sight of Rachel in the background and smiled. She'd opted for a very nice dark blue satin gown because it was one of Alex's favourites. She noticed him looking and came over to him as she finished straightening her dress.</p><p>"Something on your mind?" she asked.</p><p>Greg turned to her. "Oh, nothing, just thinking about family." He gestured vaguely at his vest. "They're all represented on here somewhere, that's all. Like I'm carrying them all around with me when I wear this. Everyone I care about is on here. It's like a family tree, in a way."</p><p>Rachel gazed at the pins and then up at him. "Is that your oblique way of asking if we'd make one up for my family too, so you can carry us with you?" </p><p>Greg smiled. "Only if you want to. You're not leatherfolk, so this isn't your tradition to hold fast to unless you want to, of course. I'm not going to insist on it."</p><p>"I think it'd be nice to be on there too. We might not be proper leatherfolk, but we're still family," Rachel said.</p><p>"That's true. I guess we'd better go get the boy before he kneels past his limit yet again. Honestly, that boy needs to learn to use his bloody safewords," Greg said.</p><p>"Well, you're the one teaching him, so I'd say that's your fault, right?" Rachel laughed and followed Greg out to the porch to let Alex in. </p>
<hr/><p>Alex didn't look up as he heard the door open, but then he had his eyes closed too, and simply breathed happily. He felt them touch his head softly before Lord Greg lifted his chin. Then Alex opened his eyes and looked up to find them both standing before him, smiling at him.</p><p>"Three knocks, hey? You ready to finish this?" Lord Greg said.</p><p>"Yes, please, master," Alex said. He got the annotated draft contract out from his jacket and handed it over. "I have my notes with me, as requested." </p><p>Rachel took them and leaned down to kiss his head. "Good boy. Come on in. We've got a lot to talk about."</p><p>"Thank you, mistress," Alex said.</p><p>Alex got to his feet and followed them inside, staying by the door while he waited to be told what to do. </p><p>"Take off your uniform, but not the harness, and kneel by the door when you're done. Knock three times and we'll begin," Lord Greg said.</p><p>"Yes, master, yes, mistress," Alex said.</p><p>Alex expected them to simply leave him to it, but they both made a point of kissing him softly before they went back into Lord Greg's office, which Alex thought was very sweet of them. He took his uniform off and folded it neatly, leaving it in the little closet nearby. He took a moment to breathe, then went to kneel in front of the door, knocking three times as requested.</p>
<hr/><p>"Knew he wouldn't take long," Greg said, sitting behind his desk, Rachel beside him. "Enter!" </p><p>The door opened, and Alex walked in, keeping his head bowed, and stood just in front of the door once he'd closed it, waiting. Greg was impressed at how much he'd picked up already, even though they hadn't done any sort of formal training. Introduced a few things, sure, just to give him a feel of what Old Guard was like, but nothing like proper training. </p><p>"Well, he does scrub up well, doesn't he?" Greg said as he got up. "Better go inspect our boy before we finish off this contract."</p><p>"I think so. We should make sure he's done what he's been told to do," Rachel said.</p><p>Greg got to his feet, and together with Rachel, went over to Alex to inspect him. "Step forward, boy, I can't look at you while you're pressed against the wall. Go, in front of my desk, hands above your head, like I taught you." </p><p>"Yes, master," Alex said.</p><p>Alex didn't take long to get in position, and Greg might have prowled around him a little bit, just inspecting his form. He hadn't really started formally teaching in all the positions yet, just went over a few as they experimented and figured out if this might work out for them. But Alex seemed to have been paying close attention because his form was very good. His hands were clasped behind his head in the right way, his arms were straight and his feet were the right distance apart. He was looking straight ahead, fully submitting to this process of inspection.</p><p>"What do you think, Rachel? Good enough for you?" Greg said.</p><p>Rachel circled him, touching him in gentle, soft, teasing ways, as if testing his resolve, and Alex did not react, not even when she cupped his cock and rubbed him gently. "Good boy. You really have been paying attention this week."</p><p>"Thank you, mistress," Alex said.</p><p>"Alright, I think we can begin, don't you? Alex, you may sit in this chair for the time being while we finalise this contract, and you may speak freely with us with no consequence. I need your full and honest communication today or this process won't be worth it. Understood?" Greg said, gesturing where he wanted Alex to sit.</p><p>"Yes, master, understood," Alex said.</p><p>"I mean that, Alex. No hesitations, no being too scared to say something. You're the one who has to live with these consequences, so you'd better make sure you're happy with that before you sign your life away," Greg said. "If you can't do your job and serve me as my boy because you didn't take the time to make sure you could handle this, then that's on you, not me, alright? I need to know you understand that."</p><p>Alex looked at him, then looked at Rachel for reassurance. Rachel kissed his cheek softly. "Be my brave boy, Alex. I know you want this, I can see it in your eyes. We only want you to do what you can handle, and only do what you actually want to do, otherwise where's the fun? So you're going to speak up like a good boy, alright?"</p><p>"Yes, mistress, I will, I promise," Alex said, feeling a little more confident. </p><p>"Alright, take a seat, and let's begin," Greg said. </p><p>"Yes, master, yes, mistress," Alex said.</p>
<hr/><p>Alex sat quietly as Lord Greg and Rachel took their seats on the other side of the desk. Rachel had unfolded the notes he'd made, and had set them aside another draft of the contract. Alex was a little nervous, if he was honest. He was going to be a brave boy and speak up, even if the prospect scared him a little, but she was right. And Lord Greg was right. If he didn't speak up about his limits, he'd be effectively self-sabotaging and just making it inevitable that he'd be punished for not doing his job when he could have solved that by speaking up now and taking out those things he wasn't comfortable with yet.</p><p>"So. Are there any changes you need to make to your hard limits, now that you've had a day to think about them?" Lord Greg said.</p><p>Alex nodded. "Yes, sir, there are. I do not wish to be restrained at night to sleep. I am your servant as much as your boy, and if there's an emergency in the middle of the night, how can I help you if I'm unable to leave my bed? I'm the only other person in this house with you. I need to be able to sleep without restraint."</p><p>"That's a very good point, Alex, we'll take that one out. I use that with some of my boys, but of course, they've never been my servants as well so there's never been that danger. But you're right, that's too dangerous for my servant to be restrained that way. We won't do that then. Anything else?" Lord Greg said.</p><p>"Yes, I do not wish to be kept in chastity. It's not something I want or desire or need, and it would make me feel like I cannot wholly give my body to you to use as you please, master, and I wish to be able to do that. If you both own all of me, as the contract states, there isn't any point in locking away a tiny part of me from my master that only my mistress can access. I want my body to wholly belong to both of you to use as you wish. That's why I do not want chastity, master," Alex said.</p><p>"That's okay, you don't need to be in chastity if it's not your thing. Is that alright with you, Rachel?" Lord Greg said.</p><p>"Fine with me. If he's not into it, he's not into it. Would you be willing to wear a cockring for me then, if not a cage?" Rachel said.</p><p>Alex thought a moment. "Yes, I think I would be happy with just a cock ring, mistress."</p><p>"Good boy. We'll do that then. I'm happy to share, but also, I'm selfish, and that cock is mine, boy, and I don't want you to ever forget that," Rachel said.</p><p>"Of course, mistress, that is your right as my wife," Alex said.</p><p>"You know you can get metal ones with engravings on them? Maybe we'll get one of those for him, just so that every time he looks at his cock, he knows who owns him," Lord Greg said.</p><p>Alex blushed and looked at the floor. His cock was getting hard again. "Yes, mistress, yes, master, that would be wonderful. I must always remember who I belong to."</p><p>Lord Greg laughed, and so did Rachel, and Alex looked up and risked a little smile. He was enjoying this rather a lot, and he hoped they were too. He never thought this kind of thing would be arousing for him, but it was, and he loved it. </p><p>"God, you really are so cute when you blush, Alex. It's a good look on you," Rachel said.</p><p>"It really is. So, was there anything else you wanted to cross out entirely from the contract?" Lord Greg said.</p><p>"Yes, master, there is one more thing I'm not comfortable with, and that's serving anyone other than you two naked. I'll do it for you, but I can't do it for other people, not yet anyway. It's not the kind of humiliation I think I would enjoy, master," Alex said.</p><p>"No, no, that's fine. I wouldn't ask that of you if it wasn't something you were comfortable doing. Would minimal clothing be alright? Or would you prefer your uniform?" Lord Greg said.</p><p>"What would minimal clothing entail, master?" Alex said, unsure. </p><p>"Usually it's boots, little shorts, and a chest harness. But that's only for other leatherfolk. I'd never make you wear that for ordinary guests. During work hours, when guests are expected, you should always be in your uniform, because that's the time I'm paying you to work. If it's just going to be us, I might ask you to wear something else, or nothing else. Does that help clarify things?" Lord Greg said.</p><p>Alex did think that would be alright, but he really felt he'd have to try it out first before he agreed to it. He had always been very self-conscious about his body, and displaying it for other people was a scary prospect. "Can we leave that out of this contract, please? I don't feel comfortable with that yet. Maybe after training, I don't know. But not yet. It's not something I want to do for other people yet. Not even minimal clothing, master, sorry." </p><p>"No, no, that's okay, we'll leave it out. The point of these negotiations is to make sure this contract works for all of us, especially you. So if you don't want to serve naked, or in minimal clothing, then you won't. We'll save that for later, maybe, if you become comfortable enough with it then," Lord Greg said, drawing a line through that point in the contract.</p><p>"Thank you, master. And- well, there's one last thing, about the proposed schedule. It's just - if I spend my morning giving you intimate care, I won't get a lot of my other paid work done, and you said my paid work came first, sir! So I would like to do that care later on in the evening, please, before I put you to bed. I will be all yours then. But please leave me the mornings to do my paid work for you, sir," Alex said.</p><p>"Oh, that's right, sorry, I should've noticed that conflict. No, it's no problem, you can care for me before bed. I think you'll be more relaxed about it then anyway, right?" Lord Greg said.</p><p>"Yes, yes, I will, thank you, sir. I just want to do my best for you, and this just needs to change so I can make that happen," Alex said.</p><p>"I know, and I appreciate your thoughtfulness. You're a very good professional servant, so I trust your judgement on what works best for you in managing your workload. To that end, if I tell you to do something outside of your schedule, and it's going to mean you neglect your paid work, you must let me know, and you are hereby ordered to tell me that it will have to wait. Your paid work comes first at all times, understood? Even if I'm being whimsy and just want to do something else, if it's going to mean important work isn't done, yell at me, alright? You keep my diary for a reason, and I expect you to keep me on track," Lord Greg said.</p><p>"Of course, master, I would never let you compromise important work like that," Alex said.</p><p>"That's good. I rely on you for my admin and so far, you've done a very good job. I expect that to continue," Lord Greg said.</p><p>"You have my word, master," Alex said.</p><p>"Good. So. Anything else we should add or scrap before we finalise this? Rachel? Anything you'd like to add?" Lord Greg said.</p><p>"Well, I would like to add that while I am happy to share my cock with you, Greg, I'd very much like to make sure no one else touches him, yeah? I like my exclusivity, and my ownership. Gotta be some perks to marriage, right?" Rachel said.</p><p>"Oh, absolutely. If you want only me to be able to play with him, so be it. He'll be off-limits to everyone else," Lord Greg said. "Do you accept this restriction, Alex?" </p><p>Alex looked at Rachel, then at Lord Greg, knowing she was well within her rights to make such an order. Lord Greg had promised to honour their marriage, after all, and Alex did like that. He liked the idea of being theirs, and theirs alone. That they would be the ones controlling who could even touch him. Except-</p><p>"Well, mostly, but just - so no more Tim, then, mistress? I would miss caring for him when I go stay with him. We're not... <em>sexual</em>, not really, but I just- I love him, and would miss caring for him," Alex ventured, wanting to speak up before he agreed.</p><p>"Alright, no one touches my boy <em>without my permission</em>. I may make an exception for Tim, if you ask very, very nicely," Rachel said. "I wouldn't want to take that away from you because I know how much serving him means to you. But he's also not your master, nor part of this contract, so I may not always agree, yeah?"</p><p>Alex lowered his head, accepting her judgement. "Yes, mistress, I agree to this. Only Tim with your explicit permission."</p><p>"Good boy. Thank you for asking about that. I wouldn't want to have ruled out something you were going to miss," Rachel said.</p><p>"I know, mistress, I know he's not really, but it's just how we are, mistress. It would feel wrong and sad to stop now," Alex said.</p><p>"He's our one exception, alright? But other than that, the only people allowed to touch you are me, and Lord Greg. Understood?" Rachel said.</p><p>Alex nodded. "Yes, mistress, yes, master, understood."</p><p>"Excellent. Alright. I think that's everything from me, then," Rachel said.</p><p>"Good. Are we done then? Any last words before I make a final copy?" Lord Greg said.</p><p>"May I see the contract one last time, please, master?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Of course, boy," Lord Greg said, handing over the fresh copy with the proposed changes, and the annotated version Alex had brought. "Last chance to get something cut before we sign our names."</p><p>"Yes, master," Alex said.</p><p>He took a moment to read over them carefully, just reminding himself of what he was agreeing to. In many ways, it was already burned into his brain because he'd spent all afternoon analysing it, but he wanted to be absolutely sure he hadn't overlooked anything. </p><p>This definitely felt momentous. Alex had never signed a contract like this before, but he definitely wanted it. And to see his changes listened to and respected and agreed to calmed him a lot, because he knew that both Lord Greg and Rachel did want him to succeed, and he wanted to succeed too. So this had to be perfect, and achieveable. And he felt satisfied that it was.</p><p>Finding nothing else he wanted to change, he gave them back. "I have no further changes to make, master, mistress. I am happy to finalise the agreement."</p><p>"Then so am I. Rachel?" Lord Greg said.</p><p>"Also happy to formalise it," Rachel said.</p><p>"Then it's agreed. I'll finish up a final version and we'll sign it together. Alex, please go wait in the playroom for us. We'll be along shortly," Lord Greg said. "Sit on the floor and make yourself comfortable. I know what you're like with kneeling for too long, boy. I am going to have to train that out of you."</p><p>"Yes, master, yes, mistress. I will go to the playroom to wait," Alex said.</p><p>"Good boy," Lord Greg said. </p><p>"See you soon, Alex!" Rachel said.</p><p>Alex stood and bowed to them and left the room, heading down to the playroom alone.</p>
<hr/><p>"Well, I think he did really well today, don't you?" Greg said once they were alone.</p><p>"Yeah, I think so. I'm proud of him for speaking up, because I know he has a tendency to just accept whatever's done to him, and that's not what we wanted for this. Good luck retraining that part of his brain, Greg," Rachel said cheerfully.</p><p>"Ha! Yeah, I know what you mean. He's got a lot of old habits I'm going to have to unteach him, but I think he's definitely capable of picking it up if he wants it badly enough. He's a very different kind of boy to what I normally train. His professional service is so good already he doesn't need that sort of training. It's the protocols and other leather-specific things he's going to need to be taught, and he's definitely going to need a lot of training with safewords. I won't take him to the clubs unless I know he'll use safewords. I'd suggest you do that too, at least for the first six months. He'll do better if he has reinforcement from you too," Greg said.</p><p>"Of course. We'll use your system so he doesn't get confused. I want him to be safe before I'll let him play with anyone else. He needs to earn that right," Rachel said.</p><p>"Which is fair enough. We both need to be confident he can take care of himself and be responsible in a club around strangers, which is easy enough to find in boys who are used to going to kink clubs, but not in our boy here. I fear that will be the thing he'll take longest to learn, but I'm willing to persist with it because I know he'll have great fun in the clubs once he does learn the right etiquette and protocols. You will too, if you want to show him off. The main club I go to is a mixed club, so you'd be more than welcome there with him," Greg said.</p><p>"I might have to take you up on that, yeah, once he knows how to behave in public," Rachel said. "So can we leave him waiting for a while? Because that got me all worked up and I'd love to tease him some more by denying him what we can have freely."</p><p>Greg laughed. "Of course we can. Besides, if we're going to seal the contract with our fluids, we'd better get to making some, hadn't we?"</p><p>"Oh, definitely," Rachel said, crawling into his lap to kiss him.</p>
<hr/><p>Alex had chosen to sit in the middle of the room, eyes half-closed, simply focusing on his breathing in the way Lord Greg had taught him to do. He had a better understanding now of what subspace felt like, and how to get there, and that it was a distinctly different state of mind than him simply being in a submissive mindset. Breathing slowly in this particularly rhythmic way helped him get there and he could feel it hovering in his mind. </p><p>He felt safe and secure. Calm. Everything was going to be alright now, because Master and Mistress were going to take care of him and own him and tell him what to do now. Everything felt right with the world. At that point, he might have closed his eyes. </p><p>Moments later, he prostrated himself, bowing with his head on the floor, feeling a need to show appropriate respect as a new boy. He wondered idly what sort of collar they'd make him wear. He knew he'd be getting two, and he would wear one here with his Master, and another with his Mistress. Travelling between his two Masters, he would wear his current collar, to show he was still owned. Then he would be properly collared when he arrived. </p><p>He wouldn't be collared today though. That was pencilled in for tomorrow, assuming negotiations went well. Lord Greg had said it wouldn't be a traditional leatherfolk collaring ceremony, because that wasn't how they were making this arrangement, but Lord Greg's Master would officiate, and Sarah and Lily would be there too, and perhaps some of Lord Greg's boys. It would be small, but meaningful. </p><p>God, he longed so much for that collaring. He couldn't wait for it now that the contract was finalised. He hadn't realised how much he'd needed to be owned until this moment, and it was threatening to get him off again. But that was no longer an option for him. His pleasure now belonged solely to his Master and Mistress.</p><p>A riding crop hitting Alex's butt announced the arrival of Lord Greg and Rachel, and Alex flinched at the sensation. Alex had no idea how much time had passed, but apparently longer than he'd anticipated.</p><p>"Sit up, boy. We have one last ceremony to do to finalise this contract," Lord Greg said.</p><p>Alex sat up and saw his Master and Mistress standing there, with the paper contract, and a small needle. "Master? What is it?" </p><p>"Fluid bonding. Normally this is done as part of a proper collaring ceremony, but since we're not doing one, we'll do it this way. Give me the forefinger of your left hand," Lord Greg said.</p><p>Alex offered his hand immediately. "Yes, master."</p><p>"Rachel, give me your right hand, and please hold the contract for me while I do the pricking," Lord Greg said. </p><p>Rachel produced her hand, and took the contract in her left. </p><p>"Let me just grab the cup," Lord Greg said.</p><p>Alex watched as Lord Greg opened one of the cupboards at the back, where he caught glimpse of a selection of portraits, as Lord Greg took out an ornate silver goblet and a decanter and poured something dark red into it.</p><p>"Alex, hold this with your right hand," Lord Greg said, offering him the cup.</p><p>"Yes, master," Alex said, taking the cup and holding it up for him.</p><p>"The thing about this sort of bond, of owning a boy in our tradition, is that we take each other's lives into each other's hands. For better or worse, we live and die together. And by sharing our fluids, and drinking from this cup, we make that bond together. Binding ourselves into this relationship. If anyone does not wish to be so bonded, back off now," Lord Greg said.</p><p>Alex shook his head. He knew this was all he wanted. "I wish to be here, master."</p><p>"I, too, wish to be so bonded," Rachel said.</p><p>"As do I. Then it is agreed. A little blood is all we need, then we each shall drink from this cup, first served to us by our boy, then he will drink last. Then our contract shall be sealed with our blood as proof," Lord Greg said.</p><p>Alex closed his eyes as Lord Greg took his left hand and pricked his finger, squeezing blood into the cup. It hadn't hurt a lot, of course, and he had been prepared for this. They'd agreed to this as the method for sealing the contract before they'd begun their formal negotiations, and now it was actually happening. </p><p>"Open your eyes, boy, and serve us," Lord Greg said a moment later.</p><p>"Yes, master," Alex said. </p><p>Alex sat up and got up on his knees as he offered the cup to them. They both took it and drank from it, then they both offered it to Alex to drink from. It was port, Alex discovered, as the drink hit his lips, and he sipped as much as he felt he should, already feeling the collar around his neck. </p><p>"Dab your finger here, boy," Rachel said, showing him where to leave his blood on the paper.</p><p>"Yes, mistress," Alex said, and obeyed. His was the final drop of blood, and with that finished, Lord Greg removed the old collar and fastened a new leather one onto him.</p><p>"This will do until tomorrow, but I didn't want you to be without a proper collar, now that our bonds are sealed," Lord Greg said. "Now, you properly belong to us."</p><p>Alex didn't really know what to say except, "Thank you, master, thank you, mistress," unable to contain his happiness.</p><p>There would be a proper ceremony tomorrow, of course, but Alex didn't really care about that. All he cared about was the feeling of his master and mistress pulling him into a tight hug, and giving him lots of kisses, praising him for being their good boy. Alex knew, in his heart, that this was one of the happiest days of his life. He was sure tomorrow was going to be even happier.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>